Moonlight Shadow
by YuKanda
Summary: Nell'intimità della notte tutto può accadere, specialmente quando un innamorato si mette in testa di fare una visita a sorpresa all'amato bene. AU, LAVIYUU


**_**DISCLAIMER**_**: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!****

**_**ATTENZIONE**_****_** YAOI**_****** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!****

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Piccola premessa: non sono molto pratica di flash-fic, quindi questo è stato un esperimento, visto che io non sono proprio adatta alle storie corte e i limiti di parole li sento come catene sulle mie manine XD

Ogni tanto però mi prende di tentare cose nuove, così mi sono iscritta d'impulso ad un contest per sole storie brevi.

Ovviamente, avrei voluto raccontare molto di più riguardo la situazione che gli obblighi del contest mi hanno ispirato, ma, come dicevo, il limite di parole - solo 500 - è una croce e me lo ha impedito... Dovrete quindi immaginare voi il contorno di tutta la vicenda XD

Confesso che non pensavo di ottenere un risultato tanto positivo al primo tentativo, per cui mi ritengo davvero fortunata di aver guadagnato un posto sul podio e un premio speciale^^

.****  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Moonlight Shadow<strong>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

Un cielo trapuntato di stelle, intessuto da brandelli di nubi, veglia sul sonno della terra sotto di lui; ospite pallida di quel cielo, una Luna ombrosa osserva annoiata il paesaggio notturno. La sua bianca luce dardeggia attraverso la coltre appena imbronciata che la circonda, inondando qui e là con fasci eterei quasi fosse un faro, pronto a guidare i naufraghi nel buio della tempesta.

Un tiepido vento scuote le cime degli alberi, facendo stormire le loro fronde al ritmo di un'invisibile melodia, lugubre colonna sonora di quella serata solitaria. Se la sua faccia cerea avesse potuto sbadigliare, essa avrebbe strabuzzato quei crateri che per la gente le fanno da occhi e spalancato la valle solitamente scambiata per una bocca.

Tuttavia, quella noia ebbe vita breve: i suoi raggi illuminarono un giovane che, furtivamente, si avvicinava fra la boscaglia alla finestra di una casa vicina, sbirciandone con desiderio la balconata.

_Oibò_, pensò la Luna, _mi aspetta l'ennesima serenata? Che la possa vedere bene, almeno! _

Così, puntò sulla casa un fascio della sua luce candida, sogghignando quando anche l'interno della stanza bersagliata s'illuminò.

- Oh, ma che luce viene da quella finestra? - si udì d'improvviso nel silenzio della notte. - Essa è l'Oriente e Yuu-chan è il sole! Levati o sole bello a cancellare la...

Il giovane, i cui capelli rossi brillavano come fiamme inondati di luce lunare, si era spostato proprio sotto il balcone ed aveva iniziato a recitare.

Tra tutte le serenate, quella dannatissima solfa doveva scegliere! Adesso l'avrebbe paragonata a chissà quale scialba donnetta, dicendole che era più bella di lei!

La finestra si aprì di colpo e qualcuno, molto irritato, ne uscì affacciandosi e gesticolando con rabbia. La Luna strabuzzò gli occhi; invero, quella giovane era incredibilmente bella, con lunghi capelli corvini che le ricadevano liberi sulle spalle, lineamenti perfetti e aggraziati, sebbene contratti in un'espressione contrariata, portamento fiero e fisico snello.

- Lavi! Dannazione, brutto idiota, abbassa la voce, sveglierai Tiedoll! - ruggì... il giovane.

Battuta da un uomo, nientemeno. Rozzo e sgarbato, per giunta.

- ...gelosa luna sbiancata, pallida di rabbia, perché tu sei bello, molto più bello di lei! - ecco, l'aveva detto, nonostante l'innamorato non volesse assolutamente.

- Vuoi tapparti quella boccaccia? - sibilò il giovane sul balcone, tenendo basso il tono della voce, ma mantenendone intatto il timbro letale, mentre si guardava alle spalle allarmato.

- Andiamo, Yuu, stai al gioco per una volta! - replicò l'altro, estraendo da sotto la giacca una corda. - Voglio che sia tu a chiudermi la bocca, sai. - aggiunse con aria maliziosa, lanciandola al suo amore e sistematosi la benda nera che gli copriva l'occhio destro iniziò la scalata.

Scavalcata infine la ringhiera, soffocò le proteste di Yuu con un bacio appassionato, conducendolo fino al letto sul quale si sdraiarono entrambi.

L'attimo dopo erano avvinghiati, ancor prima d'essersi tolti completamente gli abiti di dosso, la bianca luce lunare carezzava i loro corpi uniti e dita impazienti artigliavano pelle e lenzuola nell'impeto di quell'amplesso così focoso.


End file.
